Eine ungewöhnliche Halloweenparty
by Noel McKey
Summary: Diese Idee entstand in einem Chat des SenseOfWonder Rollenspiels.


Hallöchen, zu dieser Story inspirierte mich ein Chat, bei dem so einiges schief ging. Nicht nur, dass der Chatraum daran Gefallen gefunden hatte, jeder der Chatter mindestens einmal rauszuwerfen, nein meinen PC hatte er zum Selbstmord getrieben, er hat sich ganze zweimal aufgehängt... Doch deswegen schreibe ich diese Story nicht...es geschah etwas unvorhergesehenes in diesem Chat, von dem ich euch berichten möchte. Der Chat endete ein wenig anders als diese Story hier, doch das hier soll auch kein Chat-Log sein, sondern eine Geschichte. Der Chat hatte ein Motto, „Halloweenparty" und er wurde von einem Rollenspiel veranstaltet, bei dem ich nur zu gern mitmache. Das Rollenspiel trägt den Namen „Sense-of-Wonder", wenn ihr mögt, schaut doch mal rein und macht mit... Der Chat begann, mit dem Anfang der Party, doch da sich nur etwa neun Personen dazu eingefunden haben, musste ich einen Grund für die wenigen Partygäste finden...ich habe die Namen der Mitglieder des Rollenspiels verwendet, deshalb wundert euch nicht...Na gut, nun solltet ihr einfach lesen, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß bei...

**Eine ungewöhnliche Halloweenparty**

**°°**

Vorwort 

°°

„Nein Severus, du kannst es nicht zurücknehmen...Strafe ist Strafe, das waren deine Worte!", erklärte Albus Dumbledore, der Direktor von Hogwarts ernst.

„Aber...aber damit bestrafst du mich am meisten...", rief der dunkelhaarige Mann aus. Er fuhr herum und funkelte Minerva McGonagall, Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors, böse an, da sie sich ein Kichern nicht hatte verkneifen können.

„Tja Severus, vielleicht solltest du nicht so leichtsinnig Strafarbeiten verteilen..."

„Ach ja? Ich habe meine Slytherins nicht dazu verdonnert..."

„Die beiden haben es verdient, ich jedenfalls würde meine Strafarbeiten nicht zurückziehen wollen.", fauchte Professor McGonagall zurück. Dumbledore legte den beiden Streithähnen beschwichtigend die Hände auf die Schultern.

„Es bleibt dabei Severus, du wirst diese acht Schüler beaufsichtigen! Während wir anderen in die Winkelgasse reisen, du wolltest ja nicht mit!", merkte er noch leise an.

„Wenn ich das geahnt hätte...da hätte ich doch eher die Halloweenparty in der Winkelgasse ertragen...", murmelte Professor Snape genervt.

„Ja sicher, du hättest dich doch nur in Höchstgeschwindigkeit verdrückt.", bemerkte Professor McGonagall leise und ging grienend davon...

Es war gegen 19:30 Uhr, als beinahe sämtliche Bewohner Hogwarts sich in der großen Halle einfanden, um von dort aus, mittels Portschlüssel, in die Winkelgasse zu reisen. An der Tür standen acht Schüler mit hängenden Köpfen und sahen zu, wie ihre Freunde lachend verschwanden.

„Chrmm, chrmm" Jeder der acht fuhr herum. Professor Severus Snape, Zaubertränkelehrer von Hogwarts, stand in der Tür und sah sie böse an. „Sie sollten die nächste halbe Stunde nutzen...seien Sie um acht Uhr hier, dann beginnt ihre Strafarbeit." Die acht trollten sich eilig davon, während der Professor ihnen genervt nachsah.

°°

°°  
Total verwirrt war der Gryffindor in der Tür zur großen Halle stehen geblieben und versperrte so den Weg für die anderen.

„Hey, was ist denn los? Hat dir jemand eine Beinklammer angehext?", fragte eine Ravenclaw und schob sich an ihm vorbei.

„Wow" verblüfft sahen sich die Schüler um, die große Halle hatte sich verändert. Die Wände waren geschmückt, geschnitzte und beleuchtete Kürbisse hingen von der Decke...

„Gehen Sie schon hinein, Herrschaften!", raunzte der Professor sie an. Die Schüler gehorchten sofort und strömten durch die offene Tür. Ein bunter Haufen hatte sich da gefunden, doch hier waren nur sieben, jemand fehlte. Da waren zwei Mädchen aus Hufflepuff, Susan Taylor und Ottalie Turner. Zwei Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, Aniram Hawking und Josephine Reeves, sie blieben nahe der Tür stehen. Zwei Slytherins waren mit von der Partie, ein Mädchen Verena Tuk und ein Junge, Tom O'Rilley. Richard Lionheart, der Gryffindor stand immer noch an der Tür, die der Professor nun leise schloss. Professor Snape ging an ihm vorbei. Das, was nun folgen sollte, gefiel ihm gar nicht. Er bemerkte nicht wie die Tür sich langsam öffnete und noch jemand hereinschlüpfte. Noel McKey, eine Gryffindor, kam hinzu. Sie stellte sich zu ihrem Hauskameraden und sah sich erst einmal leicht irritiert um.

„Was ist denn hier los, Richard? Habe ich etwas verpasst?", fragte sie flüsternd. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wo warst du denn? Ich dachte schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr."

„Diese verflixten Treppen, die haben es wohl auf mich abgesehen." Richard nickte, er wusste genau, wovon sie sprach.

Professor Snape wandte sich um, für einen Moment labte er sich an der Unsicherheit dieser Schüler, doch gleich würde er selbst diesen Anblick zerstören...

„Professor Dumbledore, kann nicht hier sein, Sie wissen das ja. Aber er lässt Ihnen etwas ausrichten. Ihre Strafe wurde abgemildert, der Direktor wünscht, dass Sie sich auf dieser kleinen Party amüsieren." Der Professor verstummte, aufgeregtes Getuschel war aufgeflammt.

„Eine Halloweenparty?"

„Keine Strafarbeit?"

„Wohl eher eine Strafparty...", murmelte Richard grinsend. Noel erwiderte das Grinsen.

„Klasse, ist doch echt nett vom Direx." Professor Snape räusperte sich.

„Also dann, feiern Sie..." Das hörte sich beinahe nach einem Befehl an. „...aber amüsieren Sie sich nicht zu sehr, ich werde Sie mit Argusaugen überwachen..." Noel kicherte, ihre Gedanken hatten einen großen Sprung gemacht, das taten sie öfters. Argusaugen—Argus Filch—Filchaugen...

Josephine ließ sich das mit dem feiern nicht zweimal sagen, sie stürmte zum Büffet hinüber und nahm sich zuerst etwas Kürbissaft.

„Oh Mann, ich habe schon gedacht, die schicken uns heute hungrig ins Bett, wo doch das Abendessen ausgefallen ist.", murmelte Noel und nahm sich ebenfalls etwas zu trinken. Sie beobachtete einen Moment, wie die anderen sich etwas zu essen aussuchten, dann ließ auch sie ihren Blick über die Leckereien schweifen und entdeckte etwas, das sie nicht erwartet hatte.

„Tofu? Ich hätte alles gegessen nachdem ich sogar Sushi probiert habe, aber das hier ist perfekt.", erklärte sie leise und packte sich eine Portion Tofu und eine Ladung Salat auf ihren Teller.

„Sushi? Das wäre doch ein schöner Name für die Katze, die ich gefunden habe.", meinte eine der Hufflepuffs neben ihr.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass der Katze dieser Name gefallen würde...wer wird schon gerne nach rohem Fisch benannt? Nicht, dass die anderen Katzen sie noch anknabbern...", erklärte Noel schmunzelnd.

„Ach...ich finde Sushi schön..."

„Es ist deine Katze, also deine Entscheidung." Susan nickte und sah auf Noels Teller.

„Das sieht aber nicht sehr nahrhaft aus, Noel.", entfuhr es ihr.

„Oh doch, es ist äußerst gesund und wenn man es richtig zubereitet schmeckt es sogar und es macht satt." Susan sah nicht sehr überzeugt aus, aber sie nickte leicht.

„Ich bin eher für etwas Süßes!", bemerkte Ottalie und trat zu ihnen.

„Du auch? Na dann, stürmen wir den Kuchenbereich.", rief Susan und die beiden gingen davon. Noel schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und ließ sich ihren Tofu schmecken, sie beobachtete, wie auch Aniram etwas davon nahm. Es würde nicht ihre Leibspeise werden, auch wenn sie aufaß.

Noel warf einen Blick zur gegenüber liegenden Wand, wo der Professor lehnte und sich an einem Magerjoghurt gütlich tat. Wieder schüttelte sie nur den Kopf.

„Man kann es auch übertreiben, er ist doch schon dünn genug...", murmelte sie kauend. Immer wieder wanderte ihr Blick zum Professor, er war ihr unheimlich. Dieser Mann schien mit dem Schatten verschmelzen zu können, er hatte es drauf an den unmöglichsten Orten, zu den ungünstigsten Momenten aufzutauchen, das gefiel ihr nun gar nicht.

Nachdem sie aufgegessen hatte, trat sie zu den anderen Süßschnäbeln. Tom hatte inzwischen mit seinem Schnitzel zu tun und während Josephine und Verena an ihrem Hühnchen knabberten, waren Susan und Ottalie schon beim Kuchenessen. Auch Ottalie behielt den Professor im Blick.

„Schade, dass wir das nicht auch im Unterricht können...", murmelte sie gerade.

„Stimmt, warum kann man eigentlich keinen Kuchen in Zaubertränke tun? Dann würden sie wenigstens schmecken...", meinte Susan leise.

„Dann würden sie aber bestimmt nicht mehr wirken, Susan. Was einen heilen soll, muss nicht schmecken, so lange es irgendwie hilft.", erklärte Noel daraufhin.

„Oh Papageienkuchen!", rief Aniram in diesem Moment und drückte sich an ihr vorbei. Auch Josephine eilte herbei, sobald das Wort Papageienkuchen gefallen war.

„Also, ich bin nicht so für Kuchen!", erklärte Verena nun und schob sich lieber ein Stück Schokolade in den Mund.

„Ein guter Grundgedanke, Miss McKey!" Noel zuckte heftig zusammen, als der Professor sie ansprach. Nun hatte er sie doch wieder einmal beinahe zu Tode erschreckt.

„D...da...danke, Sir!", stotterte sie und wandte sich wieder dem Büfett zu. „Das sollte er doch gar nicht mitbekommen.", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. Richard, der gerade neben sie trat, hörte sie aber doch und klopfte Noel auf die Schulter.

„Freu dich doch. Es ist so selten, dass er ein Lob verteilt.", flüsterte er dabei.

„Ich freu mich ja, wenn er sich nur nicht immer so anschleichen würde."

„Ein Stück Kuchen, Sir?", fragte Ottalie freundlich, doch der Professor bedachte sie nur mit einem undefinierbarem Blick.

„Nein danke, Miss Turner. Im Übrigen ist Kuchen in meinem Kerker verboten."

„Schade..." Der Professor nahm sich ein Stück Obst und ging wieder zu seinem Platz an der Wand.

„Sagt mal, habt ihr eigentlich schon mal darüber nachgedacht, was ihr nach der Schule machen wollt?", fragte Tom plötzlich.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir eine Bäckerei aufmachen, Susan? Dann gäbe es täglich frischen Kuchen für uns.", fragte Ottalie kauend. Noel grinste breit.

„Dann müsst ihr aber jemanden einstellen, der euch vor den hufflepufftypischen Unfällen schützt. Wie wäre es mit Richard?", schlug sie gleich vor. Richard hatte sich schon als Retter etabliert, schließlich hatte er Tom aus einer Trickstufe befreit.

„Oh ja, für ein Stück Kuchen als Bezahlung, für jede gelungene Rettungsaktion, bin ich dabei!", erklärte der Gryffindor lachend.

Ganz plötzlich, aus heiterem Himmel, überkam es Richard...Noel sah irritiert zu, wie er seinen Kopf in die Käse-Sahne-Torte tauchte.

„Richard...", kreischte sie. „...davon wollte ich noch probieren!" Sie funkelte ihren Hauskameraden ärgerlich an, wie er da grinsend aus der Torte auftauchte und musste plötzlich lachen. So herzhaft, dass sie davon sogar Bauchweh bekam. Sie sah mit Tränen in den Augen, wie Verena und Tom die Köpfe schüttelten und sich an die Stirn tippten, was sie noch mehr zum Lachen animierte. Sie beruhigte sich nur langsam und sah Tom an.

„Wie kann man sich nur so gehen lassen?", hatte er gerade gefragt.

„Weil wir Spaß haben? Solltest du vielleicht auch mal probieren, außerdem ist Käse-Sahne echt gut für die Haut...macht feine Poren!", kicherte Noel. Sie verstummte, als Ottalie sie wörtlich nahm und ebenfalls ihren Kopf in der Torte versenkte. Nur tauchte sie nicht so schnell wieder auf wie Richard.

„Vielleicht sollten wir mal nachsehen, nicht dass sie noch erstickt...", meinte Verena unsicher. Noel sah sie verblüfft an, doch auch der Professor näherte sich wieder. Machte er sich Sorgen? Was hatte er da eigentlich in der Hand? Das sah aus, wie Zaubertrankphiolen. Unterdessen tauchte Ottalie wieder gesund und munter grinsend auf, sie und Richard verschwanden kurz um sich zu säubern. Sie kamen gerade zurück, als Professor Snape den Slytherins einen Trank reichte.

„Ein Aufmunterungstrank, damit niemand mehr sagen kann, Sie wären langweilig." (A/N: Im Chat war es ein IM-CHAT-HAFT-TRANK, er sollte vor Rauswürfen bewahren. Was leider nicht viel nutzte) Verena und Tom nahmen den Trank ein und traten dann leicht grinsend wieder zu den anderen.

„Ich versuch mal mein Glück!", flüsterte Ottalie. Sie griff nach Toms Umhang, der über einer Stuhllehne hing und trat damit zu Professor Snape. „Bekomme ich auch von dem Trank, Sir?" Der Professor beäugte sie kurz.

„Sie kenne ich noch gar nicht."

„Ich bin auch erst neu in Slytherin, Sir" Ottalie schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und bekam den Trank. Was Aniram nicht hinnehmen wollte.

„Ich möchte auch von dem Trank. In meinem Herzen war ich schon immer eine Slytherin.", rief sie aus. Sie bekam den Trank, was die anderen verwundert registrierten. Noel runzelte die Stirn, sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, dass jemand auf diese Weise sein haus verraten sollte.

„Also ich bin und bleibe Gryffindor, im Geiste und im Herzen.", erklärte sie mit fester Stimme. Richard der neben ihr stand nickte heftig.

„Ja, Gryffindors verraten nie ihr Haus."

Susan sah sie alle nachdenklich an.

„Wisst ihr, dass ich froh bin, hier mit euch allein zu feiern? Zwischen den vielen Schülern komme ich mir immer so einsam vor.", flüsterte sie. Ottalie eilte zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. Auch Noel ging vor Susan in die Hocke.

„Weißt du was Susan, wenn du dich mal wieder so fühlst, dann komm zu uns. Wir sind jetzt Freunde, wir mögen dich gern.", erklärte sie.

„Ja Susan, wir haben dich lieb.", erklärte auch Ottalie und Susan grinste bald wieder...(A/N: Im Chat ist Susan hier gegangen und deshalb kam das mit dem lieb haben...aber irgendwie musste ich es einbauen, sonst käme ja nicht, was nun kommt. )

„Oh Mann, ist das rührend!", murmelte Verena ein wenig ironisch.

„Ach ja, ich hab euch auch alle lieb!" Plötzlich herrschte Grabesstille in der großen Halle, sämtliche Anwesende starrten Professor Snape an. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt? War das ein Lächeln?

„Sir? Alles in Ordnung?" Verena war die erste, die ihre Stimme wiederfand.

‚Was ist hier los?', dachte Noel noch, als Ottalie den Professor schon umarmte.

„Wir haben Sie auch lieb! Oder?" Die Hufflepuff sah in die Runde. Keiner traute sich zu antworten, aus Furcht, wie der Professor reagieren könnte. Doch es kam noch unbeschreiblicher, Professor Snape stürzte auf Richard zu. Für einen Moment sah es für Noel so aus, als wolle der Professor ihrem Hauskameraden etwas antun, doch dann umarmte er den Gryffindor. Noel blieb der Mund offen stehen und Richard war scheinbar erstarrt...(A/N: Ich weiß, hier ist Richard gegangen, aber ich brauch ihn noch ein bisschen)

„Ist er jetzt verrückt geworden?", fragte Josephine ängstlich.

„Ich weiß nicht...vielleicht war etwas in seinem Joghurt...", murmelte Noel. Sie musterte den Professor, wie er da selig grinsend vor ihnen stand und runzelte die Stirn. Hier stimmte etwas nicht, ganz und gar nicht. „Weiß jemand ob die Medihexe noch in Hogwarts ist?", fragte sie dann.

„Ich glaube, sie ist mit den anderen in der Winkelgasse.", meinte Tom und sah seinen Hauslehrer abschätzend an. Als dieser plötzlich nach einer Tortenplatte auf dem Büffet griff, ging Noel sicherheitshalber in Deckung, falls er sie werfen wollte. Doch dann riss sie die Augen auf und verbiss sich ein Lachen, denn nun war der Professor in der Torte abgetaucht.

„Bei Merlin...",entfuhr es Tom. Verena eilte zu Professor Snape, als der auch schon wieder auftauchte. Er sah sich ziemlich desorientiert um. Ottalie ging zu ihm und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Und, wie ist es? Das tut richtig gut, oder?", fragte sie und versteckte sich dann doch hinter den anderen.

„Was...was geht hier vor?", fragte Professor Snape leise. Er sah sich aufmerksam und mit ernstem Blick um.

„Na ja, wenn es Professor Snape wieder gut geht, kann ich ja ins Bett gehen.", murmelte Tom und ging zur Tür.

„Warte, ich gehe auch mit...", rief Verena und folgte ihrem Hauskameraden.

„Meint ihr wirklich, er ist wieder in Ordnung?", fragte Susan unruhig.

„Probieren wir es aus...", murmelte Ottalie und wagte sich wieder nach vorn. „Professor? Was erhält man, wenn man einen Bezoar in einen Kräuteraufguss gibt?", fragte sie. Der Professor schien zu überlegen.

„Pfefferminztee?", murmelte er leicht verwirrt. Ottalie grinste.

„Weiß jemand, ob das stimmt?", fragte sie. Josephine kicherte.

„Das hatten wir doch noch gar nicht..."

„Pfefferminztee? Das wäre etwas aufwendig, oder?", fragte Noel nachdenklich und kratzte sich am Kopf. Plötzlich ging die Tür zur großen Halle auf und Aniram kam herein, niemand hatte bemerkt, dass sie gegangen war.

„Wo warst du denn?"

„Auf der Toilette, die blöde Tür der zweiten Kabine klemmt, ich kam nicht mehr raus.", erklärte Aniram und sah sich um. „Habe ich etwas verpasst?", fragte sie, beim Blick in das Käse-Sahne-Gesicht der Professors.

„Wir haben ein neues Spiel erfunden!", flüsterte Noel. „Ab jetzt heißt es nicht mehr Snape explodiert, sondern Snape taucht in der Torte ab." Aniram riss den Mund auf.

„In echt? Warum tut er denn so etwas?", fragte sie verblüfft.

„Keinen Schimmer..."

„Vielleicht war etwas in seinem Joghurt..."

„Oder ihm bekommt die Luft hier nicht...", sprachen alle durcheinander.

„Ihr seid ja so süß!" Erschrocken fuhren die Mädchen auseinander, misstrauisch sahen sie Professor Snape an.

„Was ist den nur mit ihm los?"

„In den Muggelnachrichten, erzählen sie von solchen Männern. Sie nennen sie Pädophile. Was, wenn er so einer ist, und nur auf diesen Moment gewartet hat?", fragte Noel, mehr zu sich selbst. Ihr Pessimismus trat wieder hervor und sie sah nur noch die Abgründe in den Menschen. Instinktiv wich sie zurück und zog ihren Zauberstab. Woraufhin Professor Snape einen Schritt zurücktrat und abwehrend die Hände hob.

„Steck das weg. Das macht mir Angst." Sofort ließ Noel verwirrt den Zauberstab sinken.

„Sie haben Angst? Vor mir?", fragte sie entsetzt. Der Professor schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht vor dir. Vor dem unheimlichen Ding." Er wies auf den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand. Noel besah sich ihren Zauberstab von allen Seiten.

„Unheimlich?"

„Mach dir nichts draus, Noel. Ich glaube, in seinem Zustand ist alles unheimlich.", erklärte Aniram und tätschelte ihr die Schulter.

„Ja, keine Sorge!" Noel zuckte aufs heftigste zusammen, wieder hatte sich der Professor angeschlichen. Aniram setzte einen ernsten Blick auf und fuchtelte mit ihrem Finger vor Professor Snapes Gesicht herum.

„Setzen Sie sich und hören Sie auf so zu grinsen.", rief sie im Befehlston. Verblüfft beobachteten die Mädchen wie der Professor gehorchte. Er setzte sich, aber er hörte nicht auf zu grinsen.

„Wir müssen etwas unternehmen. Was, wenn er von einem Geist besessen ist und nie wieder normal wird, wenn wir ihn nicht befreien.", murmelte Susan.

„Oh ja, retten wir Snape.", rief Ottalie und hüpfte auf der Bank auf und ab.

„Pass besser auf, Ottalie. Sonst fällst du noch runter.", meinte Noel. Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, wankte die Hufflepuff auch schon und ruderte mit den Armen, sie versuchte irgendetwas zu packen. Noel schrie leise auf und konnte gerade noch die Balance und Ottalie auf der Bank halten.

„Machen wir ein Fenster auf, vielleicht liegt es wirklich nur an der Luft...", murmelte Josephine und lief zu den Fenstern.

Professor Snape lehnte sich zurück und atmete die frische Luft, doch das Grinsen verschwand nicht aus seinem Gesicht. Währenddessen schlich Noel zu dem Mülleimer neben der Tür und spähte hinein.

„Leer.", murmelte sie und ging zurück zum Tisch. Sie hatte so ein komisches Gefühl, dass es nicht an der Luft, oder Besessenheit lag, weshalb der Professor sich so verändert hatte. Noel dachte viel eher an einen Zaubertrank. Sie seufzte. „Ich kann einfach nicht anders, ich muss nachsehen."

Noel ging direkt zum Professor.

„Es tut mir leid Sir, aber ich werde Ihnen jetzt an die Wäsche gehen." Vorsichtig griff sie in die Taschen seines Umhangs. In der rechten befand sich nur etwas glibberiges, doch in der linken Tasche fand Noel, was sie suchte. Schnell nahm sie die Phiolen an sich und trat zurück, aus Vorsicht, falls er ausflippte. Doch Professor Snape kicherte nur.

„Die hätte ich dir auch geben können." Irritiert schüttelte Noel den Kopf und besah sich die beiden Phiolen in ihrer Hand.

„Mist! Doch nicht so ein Ordnungsfanatiker, oder Sir?", bemerkte sie leise.

„Was ist los, Noel? Stimmt etwas nicht mit den Phiolen?", fragte Josephine alarmiert.

„Sie sind nicht beschriftet, man ersieht nicht, was darin war...", erklärte Noel betrübt.

„Professor Snape erkennt bestimmt an der Farbe, um welchen Trank es sich handelt.", meinte Aniram ruhig. Noel besah sich die Phiolen genauer, zuerst die größere.

„Der Trank hier ist blau gewesen." Und die kleinere. „Der hier auch, nur etwas heller, glaube ich."

„Zwei verschiedene Tränke?"

„Was hat Snape getrunken?", fragten sich die Mädchen und beobachteten den Professor aus dem Augenwinkeln. (A/N: Hier war der Chat auch für mich beendet, ab hier ist alles aus meinem Hirn geflossen...)

„Ich bin gleich wieder da, ich muss kurz..." Noel wollte sich unauffällig aus der großen Halle verdrücken, doch jemand verstellte ihr den Weg.

„Richard, dich hatte ich total vergessen. Tut mir leid. Geht es dir gut? Muss dich ganz schön geschockt haben, diese Umarmung." Richard schüttelte sich demonstrativ.

„Was hast du vor, Noel?", fragte er.

„Nichts? Ich geh zur Toilette...", erklärte sie.

„Noel, wir kennen uns erst zwei Monate...seit wir in Hogwarts sind. Aber ich kann sehen, wenn du etwas ausheckst.", begründete Richard seine Frage. Sie seufzte auf.

„Okay, ich werde rausfinden, was er genommen hat...ich werde es wenigstens versuchen...und wenn es mich tausend Punkte kostet..."

„Wie?" Noel zeigte Richard einen kleinen silbernen Schlüssel.

„Den hatte er in der Tasche, ich denke er passt zu seinen Privaträumen." Er besah sich den Schlüssel genauer.

„Das ist ein Sicherheitsschlüssel, solche Schlösser gibt es in Hogwarts nicht.", meinte er.

„Doch, im gleichen Gang, wo der Zaubertränkeunterricht stattfindet. Es wurde geschwärzt, damit es nicht auffällt..."

„Aber du hast es trotzdem entdeckt...wie kommt es, dass du alles findest?" Richard trat kopfschüttelnd zur Seite. „Viel Glück!", wünschte er noch.

Langsam betrat Noel die große Halle und wurde sofort bestürmt.

„Richard hat uns erzählt, was du vor hast.", rief Ottalie.

„Hat es geklappt?", fragte Susan aufgeregt.

„Ich weiß zumindest, woran es liegt...er hat den Erträglich-Trank genommen. Und das eigentliche Problem ist nur, dass der Trank überlagert war...deshalb wirkt er so..."

„Falsch?", schlug Aniram grinsend vor.

„Gibt es ein Gegenmittel?" Noel sah Josephine an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was?" Richard sah ziemlich schockiert aus. „Soll das heißen, er wird nie wieder normal?"

„Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit...", begann Noel und zuckte zurück, als alle sie ansahen. „...die Wirkung des Tranks lässt nur nach, wenn sein größter Wunsch in Erfüllung geht." Das mussten sie erst einmal verdauen, schweigend sahen sie zum Professor hinüber.

„Sein größter Wunsch?"

„Woher bei Mephisto, sollen wir seine Wünsche kennen?", fragten sie sich. Aniram richtete sich auf, sie zog das band aus ihrem Haar, schüttelte es auf und schritt anmutig auf den Professor zu.

„Was hat sie denn jetzt vor?", fragte Richard leise.

Aniram setzte sich Professor Snape gegenüber, sie stützte den Kopf auf ihre Hände und schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln.

„Sag mal...wir haben da gerade eine Diskussion am laufen. Ich wüsste gern deine Meinung..."

„Nur zu, frag mich." Der Professor sah sie lächelnd an.

„Stell dir vor, irgendetwas passiert und du hast nur noch eine Stunde zu leben, was würdest du in dieser Stunde tun?", fragte Aniram und lächelte zurück. Die anderen waren näher gekommen und warteten nun mit angehaltenem Atem auf seine Antwort.

„Tanzen!"

„Was?"

„Ich würde tanzen.", bemerkte Professor Snape. Ganz plötzlich erklang Musik und der Professor reichte Aniram die Hand. Total verwirrt ergriff die Ravenclaw seine Hand und folgte ihm in die Mitte der großen Halle. Die anderen Mädchen sahen ihnen mit offenen Mündern zu, nur Noels Blick war eher nachdenklich geworden.

„Willst du auch tanzen, Noel?", fragte Richard leise. Sie sah auf und lächelte sanft.

„Lieber nicht, ich würde dir nur dir Füße platt treten, so sehr wie ich in Gedanken bin.", flüsterte sie. „Aber vielleicht später?", schlug sie vor, um den Hauskameraden nicht zu verletzen.

„Okay!" Richard zuckte mit den Schultern und forderte dann Susan zum Tanzen auf.

Noel sah ihnen einen Moment zu, bevor ihre Gedanken abschweiften. Der Professor schien diese Sache zu genießen, ob das mit seinem Wunsch zusammen hing? Er hatte nicht nur mit Aniram getanzt, auch Ottalie war auf seiner Liste gestanden und eben hatte er Susan zurück zum Büffet gebracht. Und gerade tippte er Richard auf die Schulter um ihm Josephine abzuluchsen.

Noel zuckte ein weiteres Mal an diesem Abend zusammen, als das Gesicht des Professors in ihrem Blickfeld auftauchte.

„Sir?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Tanz mit mir." Sie schluckte und irgendetwas in seinem Blick hinderte sie daran abzulehnen. Zögernd legte sie ihre Hand in seine und ließ sich von ihm zur Musik führen. Es war ein herrliches Gefühl, der Professor war ein guter Tänzer, das hätte sie gar nicht erwartet. Der Tanz war schnell vorüber und Noel trat zurück. „Danke für den Tanz!", murmelte Professor Snape und brachte Noel zurück zu ihrem Platz.

„Es war mir eine Freude, Sir!" Ganz plötzlich veränderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Professors und er sah sich irritiert um.

„Was geht hier vor? Miss McKey?", fragte er leise. Noel sah panisch zu den anderen und die nickten unmerklich.

„Nichts, Sir!", erklärte sie und gesellte sich zu Richard. „Am besten es bleibt unter uns. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass er herausfindet, wie er sich aufgeführt hat..."

„Klar..."

„Auweia..."

„Auf uns kannst du zählen!", meinte Josephine ernst. Die anderen nickten.

„Wir wollen doch nicht unsere Punkte riskieren."

Ottalie gähnte herzhaft und demonstrativ taten es ihr alle nach.

„Also, ich geh ins Bett...noch jemand?", fragte Josephine leise.

„Was glaubt ihr, warum löste sich die Wirkung gerade jetzt auf?", fragte Aniram auf dem Weg zur Tür.

„Vielleicht wollte er mal Ballkönig sein, und mit jedem Mädchen im Saal tanzen.", murmelte Susan grinsend. Die Mädchen kicherten.

„Gute Nacht, Sir!", rief Ottalie noch. Der Professor sah auf.

„Nacht!"

„Was ist los, Noel?", fragte Richard leise, auf dem Weg nach oben.

„Ich stelle mir nur gerade vor, was Snape mit mir anstellt, wenn er herausbekommt, dass ich in seinen Räumen war.", erklärte Noel bedrückt.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, wie soll er dahinterkommen? Keiner der anderen wird etwas verraten.", beruhigend klopfte Richard ihr auf die Schulter und Noel nickte vorsichtig. Keiner der beiden bemerkte den Hauself, der ihnen leise folgte. Das schwarze Kopfkissen, das er als Hemd trug, ließ ihn im Schatten verschwinden.

°°

„Miss McKey?" Noel erstarrte auf der Stelle, als Professor Snape sie ansprach. Panisch suchte ihr Blick Richards, auch er sah beunruhigt aus, doch nickte er ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Ja, Professor Snape?"

„Mein Büro, sofort." Nur dieser kurze Befehl, nichts anderes und der Professor ging voran. Noel folgte ihm mit hängenden Schultern.

‚Nun ist es aus...Adieu Leben...", dachte sie auf ihrem Weg in die Kerker.

Der Professor schloss sorgfältig die Tür hinter ihr. Noels Herz schlug so schnell, dass sie befürchtete, es würde zerspringen. Langsam setzte sie sich auf den harten Stuhl vor seinem Schreibpult. Professor Snape sah sie einen Moment an, dann setzte auch er sich.

„Stellen Sie mir Ihre Erinnerungen an gestern Abend zur Verfügung." Es war weniger ein Befehl, als eine Bitte.

„Wieso fragen Sie gerade mich, Sir?" Noel biss sich auf die Zunge.

„Sie haben ein kluges Köpfchen und ich denke...ich weiß, bei Ihnen liegt einiges im Dunkeln...was mir helfen könnte, zu verstehen." Noel schluckte und nickte langsam.

„Unter einer Bedingung, Sir." Der Professor hob die Augenbrauen und runzelte die Stirn.

„Welche?", fragte er kühl.

„Versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie, egal was Sie sehen werden...dass Sie nicht mehr als fünfzig Punkte abziehen werden." Noel sah, wie Professor Snape mit sich rang, aber dann nickte er.

„Nicht mehr als fünfzig Punkte Abzug, versprochen!"

Wenig später schwammen silberne Fäden mit Noels Erinnerungen in einer Schale, einem Denkarium. Der Professor wollte gerade eintauchen, als Noel sich räusperte.

„Würden...darf ich mitgehen?"

Einige Sekunden später fand sich Noel in der großen Halle wieder, während der Halloweenparty. Es begann gerade erst. Noel spürte wie der Professor zusammen zuckte, als der Party-Professor erklärte, dass er sie alle lieb hatte.

„Bei Mephisto...", stöhnte er auf, als seine Party-Version aus der Torte auftauchte.

Professor Snape runzelte die Stirn, als er den Schlüssel in ihrer Hand sah.

„Folgen wir Ihnen.", bestimmte er. Noel sank in sich zusammen und stöhnte auf, als der Professor sie mit funkelnden Augen ansah, nachdem die Party-Noel die Tür zu seinen Privatgemächern geöffnet hatte.

„Ha!", hatte sie gerufen, die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen und sich panisch umgesehen. Vorsichtig hatte sie die Tür aufgeschoben und war langsam eingetreten, die Augen geschlossen.

„Was hatten Sie denn erwartet?", fragte Professor Snape sie leise. Noel sah auf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Einen Fluch, oder so. Etwas, das Ihre Räume schützt.", flüsterte sie.

„Nicht, wenn man den Schlüssel hat.", erklärte der Professor und beobachtete, was die Party-Noel weitertat.

„Und jetzt? Ich kann doch nicht alles durchsuchen...", flüsterte sie. „Zaubertränke, wo sind seine Zaubertränke?" Plötzlich zuckte Professor Snape zurück, auch die beiden Noels sahen es. (A/N: Eine gruselige Vorstellung, mich gleich zweimal.) Eine verborgene Tür in der Wand hatte angefangen zu leuchten. Wieder wurde Noel mit einem fragenden Blick bedacht, während die Party-Noel die Tür öffnete.

„Das konnte ich irgendwie schon immer. Ich finde immer, was ich suche. Es leuchtet auf. Ist das nicht normal für eine Hexe?" Der Professor schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht unbedingt normal.", murmelte er. Sie folgten der Party-Noel in den Nebenraum und beobachteten sie.

Sie ging langsam an den Regalen vorüber und las die verblichenen Etiketten.

„Aha, der Aufmunterungstrank...", flüsterte sie und blieb stehen. „Der war also in der großen Phiole...aber wo ist der hellblaue?" Die Party-Noel sah sich um, sie betrachtete so ziemlich jede Phiole, deren Inhalt nur annähernd Ähnlichkeit mit dem blauen Trank hatte. Von manchen Phiolen musste sie erst den Staub wischen, bevor sie den Inhalt erkennen konnte und dann fand sie etwas... „Er...träg...lich...trank...", las sie auf dem Etikett. Sie nahm eine der kleinen Flaschen aus dem Regal. „Wofür brauchte er denn den? Es kann doch nicht so schrecklich sein, eine Halloweenparty zu beaufsichtigen.", murmelte sie und die echte Noel zog den Kopf ein.

„Oje...", kam es von der Party-Noel. Professor Snape sah ihr stirnrunzelnd über die Schulter.

„Der Trank war überlagert.", erklärte die wirkliche Noel.

„Was?" Der Professor fuhr herum.

„Er war nur bis zum ersten Oktober haltbar..."

„Das kann nicht sein..." Professor Snape sah nun selbst auf das Etikett. Er sah Noel an und sie hob die Schultern.

Sie mussten sich mächtig ranhalten, um der Party-Noel zu folgen, die ziemlich abrupt aufgebrochen war. Aber sie schloss die Türen hinter sich, trotz aller Eile. Noel und der Professor folgten ihr zur Bibliothek, wo sie einen Moment vor der verschlossenen Tür verharrte. Die Party-Noel zückte ihren Zauberstab, was Professor Snape dazu veranlasste Noel entsetzt anzusehen, ahnte er schon, was folgte.

„Alohomora!" Langsam betrat die Party-Noel die Bibliothek. „Ich brauche das Buch, in dem das Rezept vom Erträglichtrank steht.", flüsterte sie, mit geschlossenen Augen. Vom hinteren Ende der Bibliothek drang ein Leuchten hervor, welches sie nun ansteuerte. Es war ein einzelnes Buch, welches strahlte. Sie zog es aus dem Regal und schlug es auf. Mit dem Finger glitt sie über das Pergament und blieb bei den Nebenwirkungen hängen.

„Der Trank, verändert im verdorbenen Zustand, den Gemütszustand des Einnehmenden. Er verhält sich so, wie er sonst immer vermieden hat. Er wird erst wieder in den Normalzustand versetzt, wenn sein größter Wunsch erfüllt wird.", las sie leise.

„Mich hätte der Trank umgebracht.", murmelte Noel und erntete einen schockierten Blick des Professors. „Na ja...der größte Wunsch...im Moment wünsche ich mir nichts mehr, als meine Eltern wiederzusehen...und die sind...tot.", flüsterte sie. Professor Snape sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Ich verstehe!", murmelte er.

Die Party-Noel stellte das Buch zurück und sie gingen zurück in die große Halle. Der Professor beobachtete, wie er mit den Mädchen tanzte und seine Miene wirkte nicht gerade glücklich.

Als die Wirkung des Tranks nachließ, verließen sie die Erinnerung.

Snape raufte sich die Haare.

„Wenn das bekannt wird...wie stehe ich dann da?" Noel sah ihn verständnisvoll an.

„Was haben Sie jetzt vor?", fragte sie.

„Ich bin ganz gut im Gedächtnisverändern.", erklärte er mit einem gemeinen Grinsen. Er zog ein Pergament unter seinem Pult hervor und notierte die Namen der acht Schüler. Dann tippte er jeden einzelnen Namen mit seinem Zauberstab an.

„Sir?" Er hielt inne. „Darf ich Sie etwas fragen? Ich werde es..." Noel wies auf das Pergament. „...danach sowieso vergessen."

„Was wollen Sie wissen?", fragte der Professor leise und irgendwie bedrohlich.

„Der Tanz, Sie haben sich doch nicht gewünscht, auf einer Party mit jedem einzelnen Mädchen zu tanzen, oder?" Er antwortete nicht, also nahm Noel ihren ganzen Mut zusammen. „Es lag wirklich an mir...weil ich eine Gryffindor bin...Gab es einmal eine Gryffindor, mit der Sie unbedingt tanzen wollten? Sie hat Ihnen einen Korb gegeben?", fragte sie, als er wieder schwieg. Aber Noel war sich sicher, dass sie richtig lag und sah ihn verstehend an. „Es tut mir leid. Na los Sir, verändern Sie meine Erinnerung!" Professor Snape sah ihr in die Augen.

„Warum wollten Sie das wissen?", fragte er.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich wollte es verstehen...es war nur ein Gefühl...Warum tun Sie das?" Noel sah verblüfft zu, wie er ihren Namen von der Liste strich.

„Ich vertraue Ihnen, Miss McKey. Sie werden den gestrigen Abend und all das hier für sich behalten. Ich setze mein Vertrauen in Sie als Gryffindor.", erklärte er leise. Noel schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

„Ich werde nichts verraten, die anderen hatten es auch versprochen, Sir."

„Die erinnern sich jetzt leider nicht mehr genau genug, um etwas zu verraten.", bemerkte er. „Ach, bevor ich es vergesse...fünfzig Punkte von Gryffindor, für den Einbruch in meine Räume und die Bibliothek.", murmelte er. „und fünfzig Punkte..." Noel riss die Augen auf. Er hatte es doch versprochen. „...für Gryffindor, für Ihre Courage, bei mir einzubrechen, um zu helfen." Sie sah den Professor mit offenem Mund an, dann grinste sie.

„Danke, Sir!" Er hob die Schultern.

„Gehen Sie zum Mittagessen.", bestimmte er und schob sie auf den Gang hinaus.

Noel betrat noch immer schmunzelnd die große Halle und ließ sich neben Richard nieder.

„Was wollte Snape von dir?", fragte er.

„Es war wegen der Party gestern..."

„Wieso denn?"

„Na ja, weil ich zu spät gekommen bin..."

„Hat er dir Punkte abgezogen?", fragte Richard leise. Noel nickte.

„Fünfzig Punkte..."

„Hat man gesehen!" Er wies zu den Stundengläsern. „Aber irgendein Gryffindor hat die Punkte gleich wieder aufgefüllt...komisch, wo wir doch alle hier waren, außer dir."

„Er hat sie mir wieder gegeben, nachdem ich ihm erklärt habe, dass es an den Treppen lag." Diese Lüge ging Noel unglaublich einfach über die Lippen.

„Ach so, jetzt verstehe ich...", meinte Richard und wandte sich wieder dem Essen zu. Gerade erschien das Dessert vor ihnen. Noel senkte den Kopf, um ihr Schmunzeln zu verbergen, als sie eine Käse-Sahne-Torte entdeckte...Sie würde den letzten Abend nie vergessen, niemals!

* * *

Okay, was ich noch sagen muss, einige Personen gehören JKR, wir haben nur die Namen ausgeliehen, um sie in unserem Rollenspiel zu verwenden...

Vielleicht habt ihr Lust ein Review zu senden?  
Nur zu!

LG Noel


End file.
